And The Invisible Man
by MissKat18
Summary: Ezekiel accidentally becomes invisible.


The L.I.T.s new case had been interesting one to say the least. Apparently The Invisible Man is actually a real invisible man. Or rather, the wrappings were invisible and made the man so. The man in question decided to use them for evil and rob 12 banks.

Hunting down something they couldn't even see hadn't put any of them in a good mood. The case was tiring, and scary, and they all almost died at least twice. Cassandra and Jake were bickering. Ezekiel didn't even know what about anymore. He thought it was mostly just that they were both worried about each other though.

Being the third wheel where to people like each other but didn't tell each other, was probably the most annoying thing he had to deal with. Lately, he'd felt like more and more the outcast. Jake and Cassandra liked spending their extra time with each other. Eve and Flynn were always off together. Jenkins was, well, Jenkins. Still grumpy whenever they were around.

He was used to being alone. That wasn't new. But to feel alone around people was something he never wanted. He was supposed to be just as important but really, he didn't feel it. Which was why he was off playing with the Invisible Man wrappings. And that's when things went wrong.

Ezekiel was playing with them mindlessly when he started wrapping it around his hand. Off and on. Off and on. Then suddenly he couldn't get it off. His head jerk down to look at the cursed object. It was wrapping itself around him as quickly as he tried to pry it off. His arm disappearing as it went.

Then, within seconds, it covered him. And he was invisible.

_Well, _he thought, _this is definitely the weirdest thing that's happened to me. _

Ezekiel just stood there for a minute, unsure of what to do. Then realized that he'd just write the others a note! It was simple. They'd figure it out how to get him unwrapped and that would be that. He walked over to a table and reached for the pen and paper there.

But when he grabbed them, they went invisible as well. Of course, of course there had to be a catch. He didn't remember this ridiculousness in the book. He put the pen and paper down, then walked over to the couch. Sitting down he went though everything he could think to do. But with everything he touches going invisible, the list was super short.

The next thing Ezekiel knew he had passed out. He hadn't really gotten much sleep before the mission. And after everything they went through, when the adrenaline wore off, he had crashed.

Rubbing his eyes, he looked around. He didn't know how long he'd been out. He looked around for the clock and was shocked. He'd been out for 18 hours! How was that even possible! Ezekiel freaked out that point. Then he remembered that he was in fact, still invisible as well.

Suddenly he heard loud shouts coming from down the hall. He followed them to the main room where Jenkins, Jake, and Cassandra were.

"We don't know that, Jake." Cassandra was saying.

"The hell we don't! We can't find him anywhere, Cassie! And the wrapping's are gone, too! He took 'em and ran. To who knows where!" Jake was obviously fuming. He was walking back and forth, running his hands through his hair.

"Jake, Cassandra's right. Any number of things could have happened to the boy. We shouldn't jump to conclusions just yet." Jenkins looked worried. Which was surprising to Ezekiel. He thought Jenkins would love it if he was gone.

Obviously Jake thought the worst of him though. He is the thief after all. Why would he trust him at all. But Cassandra was trying to stand up for him. She was so nice. She'd always think the best of someone until they proved otherwise. And even then she'd try to help you.

"This is bull! Let him that way if he wants then!" Jake stormed out of the room. Jenkins and Cassandra let him walk away.

"I'm really worried. But you think he actually left? And stole the wrappings?" The look on Cassandra's face made his heart hurt. "I am, he wouldn't do that to us...I refuse to believe that..."

Jenkins face fell. "I'm not sure really. I wouldn't think so, but...we can't find him or the wrappings anywhere."

"Do you think we pushed him to it?" Cassandra whispered, looking down at her feet. "We've all been bickering lately. And I know Jake and I have been a little...secluded. Eve and Flynn are always off doing their things. He's just kinda left alone. Maybe he did it because of us..."

Jenkins wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Oh, I don't know what to say really. I am sorry. I can't say that we weren't in the wrong. But I'd like think he'd at least say something first. At least to you."

Cassandra's eyes were tearing up, "I'm gonna go find Jake. See if he's ok. Thank you Jenkins." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out.

Jenkins stood in front of the table with his hands resting on it. He gave a deep sigh. "I really hope your ok..." he whispered so quitely Ezekiel almost didn't hear him. Either way he could barely believe his ears. Jenkins was actually worried. And cared.

Ezekiel stood there for a few more moments, in shock. Then decided to go see how Cassandra and Jake were doing. He walked out into the hallway and then towards a little nook that Jake and Cassandra liked.

When he rounded on them he found them sitting next to each other. Jake was still obviously mad. Cassandra had a hand on his leg.

"I can't believe he would do this to us! After everything we've been through! Just walk away! Throw away all that trust! Screw him then. He better hope to god he know comes back." Jake flopped back on the couch and rubbed his face.

Cassandra took his face in her hands and made him look at her. "You don't have to pretend. Not here. Not with us. Or me. You miss him. And you're worried."

Jake let out a deep sigh and slouched down. He looked defeated. Ezekiel had never seen him like that before.

"You're right, darling. I don't know what else to do though. I don't wanna be sad about someone who just left us. But if something happened and he just gone without a trace...I don't know how to fix that either."

Cassandra took his hand in hers and laid her head on his shoulder. "It'll be ok. We'll figure it out. I'm sure if something's wrong he'll figure out how to send us a message."

Send them a message. Send them a message! Why the hell didn't that occur to him! Ezekiel slapped his forehead and went to his pocket for his phone. But it wasn't there. He booked it back to the couch he had passed out on.

He ripped the cushions off it and saw his little black phone right there. Grabbing it, he flipped it open and sent: Was playing with wrappings. I'm now invisible. Help.

He sent it to Cassandra and Jake, then ran back to where they were. He got there just as they were taking out their phones. Both their mouths dropped open. Then in sync they yelled, "Jenkins!" and took off running.

Ezekiel made it back into the main room a few moments after they did. Cassandra practically shoved her phone in Jenkins face.

"He's invisible! WHY DIDN'T WE PUT THAT TOGETHER! The wrappings AND him are gone! We are such idiots!" She was still yelling and Jenkins was trying to lean away from her as he grabbed her phone to read it.

"Um, guys. Could he maybe be in the room? I mean, he was HERE the last time we saw him. He ddn't say anything about leaving the building." Jake was walking around looking for where he could be.

Ezekiel pulled out his phone again and typed: Yea i"m in the room with you guys. Sweet to you know you missed me!

Jake got the message this time. Looking up he was staring right at Ezekiel. "Real funny man. Keep it up and I'll make sure you stay invisible."

Ezekiel laughed and sat on a chair in the corner. He knew everything would be ok. They'd find out how to fix this problem. They were there for him. More than he thought possible before.


End file.
